


Satin & Sweater Weather

by motifsh



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Pegging, Seduction, Sensuality, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motifsh/pseuds/motifsh
Summary: In honor of Mino's birthday and the passed birthday of a certain someone. I should have written this like two years ago, but here it is now.**Mino proposes doing something out of the ordinary for his birthday.**
Relationships: Song Minho | Mino/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Satin & Sweater Weather

"So, _fiance_ , what do you have something that you want to do tonight?" You turned your head and kissed his chin. He was quiet for a few moments, toying with your sudsy fingers. Either he had nothing he wanted to do, or he wasn't sure how to propose what he wanted to do. "Mino..." You tried, hoping he'd at least give you a hint. Still, he said nothing, which low key irked you. Even after taking that next step in your relationship, he still wasn't as forthcoming as you wanted him to be. What he wanted to celebrate his day of birth couldn't possibly have been so serious that he couldn't even bring it up to you. His silence was making you even more curious and you really wanted to press the matter. "Do you even have anything you want to do?" You asked, sitting up and letting go of his hand. "Yes." He answered simply. When he didn't say anything else, you pulled away from him completely and shifted to sit on the opposite side of the tub so that you could look him in the eyes.   
"Yes?"   
"Yes."   
You narrowed your eyes at him. The fact that he was being his usual, vague self was really starting to get on your nerves. But it was his birthday celebration, so you were trying your hardest to not pick a fight with him about it. He took a long drink from his glass of wine, slouching down into the hot water and closing his eyes. "I mean, it's obvious that you want to do something, love. You should just tell me what that is." You pressed, playing with the bubbles that were floating between your bodies. He took another sip of his wine before sitting up to set the glass on the floor next to the tub. "Can't we just enjoy this bath before I ask you to do what it is I want to do?" Making a face at him, you pushed the water at him, shaking your head playfully. He really was going to let the suspense build, then? So be it. You wondered what it was. He wasn't someone that held back when it came to the things regarding your sex life. He was sexually adventurous and you liked that. Enjoyed it, even. Well, some of it. You enjoyed some of it. But had he not introduced those things, you wouldn't have been sure on what you liked and didn't. "Or..." You started, pushing a foot closer to him, "You could tell me what you want now.." You suggested, sliding your foot between his legs. When your toes connected with his flesh, he sucked in a breath, closing his eyes. "____________..." He warned, but didn't stop you. You pushed your other foot forward, sliding it under him with a smile as he let his head drop backward. "I mean, it's your birthday..." You started again, curling the toes under him upward at the same time your other foot slid against him, base to tip. Mino groaned deep in his chest, biting into his lower lip. "There has to be _something_ you want." You continued, working on him. "I want you to be patient." He chuckled with a short hiss as you toyed with the tip of his hardening length. 

Pouting, you slid back to the opposite of the tub, pulling your knees up to your chest. "You know I don't do well with guessing." You sulked, wrapping your arms around your legs. "Alright fine..." He sat up, gaze steady. "I want to take the next step in our relationship." Next step? What next step could he be talking about? You'd already moved in together, slept together, and even gotten engaged. What next step was there? _Marriage,_ maybe? The date was already set so it _couldn't_ be that. Coming up blank, you tilted your head to the side in thought. There was literally nothing else you could think of. "And that next step is....?" You questioned, thoroughly confused. "You know how you're always talking about me being vulnerable and that I'm not exactly, forthcoming about my feelings?" He asked, hands moving to accentuate his words. The question wasn't helping you in the slightest, "Yeah? But what does that have to do with tonight?"   
"I'm getting to that."  
You sat forward, listening to him intently. What ever it was had to be something that would be out of _both_ your comfort zones. He was quiet for a beat and your could faintly hear your heart in your ears. "Mino...?" You pushed. The waiting was killing you. You were so curious that it was making you feel nauseous. "I want you to make love to me." He said finally, dropping his hands in a way that his palms were facing upward. "M-make love to you? That's all? You made me wait for you to ask me that?" That was nothing! Well, not _nothing_. You loved making love together with him. He was such an attentive lover. You wondered why he was making such a big deal about something you two do all the time anyway. "We make love on a regular basis, Mino. I don't get why this would be such a big deal that you had to ask me this way?" You giggled. Classic Mino. "I don't think you understand what I'm asking." No, you didn't. And you wouldn't unless he came out and told you what he wanted. "I don't read minds, love. You have to tell me plainly." You reminded him. If he didn't say what he wanted, he wouldn't get it. 

He reached for your hands and clasped them together in his, "I want you to make love _to_ me." He said again, emphasis on the 'to'. "To...?" You started, and then it hit you. He wanted _you_ to make love _to him_. _"Oh...."_ You said when you finally understood. "Ar-are you sure...?" You asked, bewildered. "I thought about how I could show you how I feel. And this is what made the most sense to me. Making myself as vulnerable possible." You were stunned to say the least. You meant that you wanted him to be more open with you emotionally and in communication. You'd never thought that something like this would be what he took from that. "I-I...I'm not sure...." You stammered, unsure of what to say to him in that moment. He dropped your hands, a brief look of hurt passing over his face. "I see." You waved your hands frantically, scrambling for the words to say. "No, no. Mino..baby." His face was blank as he slid back to his side of the tub. And just like that, he was back to being stubborn and closed off. "Will you at least let me speak before you go throwing a tantrum?" You raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead." He huffed, glancing away from you. "I-I....this is something new for both of us, you know. I needed a second to process." He said nothing, but turned to face you. A start. "As with everything else, I'm willing to try it." You said finally. His expression brightened and he grabbed your hands again, "Thank you, baby." He leaned forward and kissed you tenderly, releasing your hands to cup your face. "I love you." He said when he finally pulled away from your lips. "I love you too." 

\------

Your heart was in your throat. This was definitely about to happen. Did you want to back out? You'd be lying if you said you didn't. This was new for you. A little _too_ new. It's not like you were shunning the idea or the chance to experience it. You just weren't all the way sure why he'd thought of this to show you that he was trying to be open an vulnerable. Was it because he too, wasn't used to this sort of thing? Was it because he, too had never been intimate with someone in this way before? Your mind was spinning and your heart was racing. Mino's hands cupped your face and he scattered reassuring kisses all over your face, calming you. Why were you more nervous than he was? "It'll be okay. _I'll_ be okay." He murmured between kisses. "Are you sure you can do this?" He whispered to you, eyes searching yours. You nodded. You could do it, and you _would_ do it. You loved him, and he loved you. And to him, this was his was his way of showing you that he trusted you. It was his way of showing you that he could be open and willing. The poetic sweetness of it all almost made you tear up. This was just as new to him as it was you and thinking about the fact that he wanted to be introduced to it with you made your chest tight. Wow, you really loved this man. You nodded again and he reached down to your hips, making sure the harness was secure around your body. "Hey...hey.." he called to you quietly to get your attention when he noticed that you'd closed your eyes. "It's going to be okay, love. I promise." He kissed you over and over, pecking your lips lightly. "I've already done the hard part, okay? I just want you to relax, okay?" He said with a smile. He was right, you were way too worked up over this. You just didn't want to hurt him in anyway, and with the way the dildo looked hooked up to the harness, it was a small chance that could happen. "You don't have to worry. I love you, and I want this. Okay?" You nodded again, trying to will away the nerves. This was going to be fine. Totally fine. 

Mino reached into the bedside table and pulled out a plastic tube, squirting the contents onto his palm and scooting forward toward you. Your throat felt tight as he spread the lube on to the dildo and wiped the excess on a towel next to him. "It's okay..." He said again, as he laid down flat on his back and hugged his knees to his chest. "You're going to do just fine." He reassured you with a gentle smile. Taking a deep breath, you moved forward on your knees with the slick dildo in your hand, preparing your mind to take this step together with him. "I've already prepped myself for this, so just line it up and inch it in, love." You nodded, doing exactly what he'd said. He sucked in a sharp breath as the toy stretched him open and you panicked, "Oh my god!" You jumped, preparing to stop. "I'm fine." He said in a sort of strained voice and you wanted to cry. "Are you sure?" Your hand that clutched the toy shook and he relaxed, chuckling. "Yeah, I'm good. Keep going." He said finally. "Oh my god." You said a second time, but carried on. Mino sucked in another breath as you pressed further. You were going as slowly as you could and he didn't seem to be in any pain, but you were still stressing out. "I'm fine, I promise."   
"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?" You were worried. Definitely worried. Mino burst into laughter, only for it to be choked off by a groan. You leaned forward, hands fluttering over his body, trying to make sure he was okay. Your movement caused the toy to slide further into him, "Shit.." He gasped. _Oh my god, I'm hurting him!_ You thought, sliding the dildo from inside him and leaning over him with a look of concern. "________________..." He chortled. "I really _am_ okay...I just wasn't expecting it to feel like that." He sat up on his elbows and jerked his chin toward the bottle of lube laying beside him, "Lube up, love." He instructed with a smile. You relaxed a little and grabbed up the tube and squeezed a substantial amount into your palm. "I don't think we needed that much, ________________." Mino laughed, laying back down and lifting his knees dutifully. "Ha ha.." You said, lining up with his entrance again. 

"Relax.." You said to him in a light, mocking tone. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" He laughed. You pressed in slowly. When the toy was fully inside him, you stilled, allowing him to thoroughly adjust to it. Mino groaned when you gave an experimental roll of your hips. "Haaaaaa...." He moaned as you moved rhythmically inside him. Slowly but with purpose. "Does this feel okay?" You asked him worriedly. He nodded, eyes fluttering shut. "Kiss me..." He choked out, dropping his knees from his chest. Making sure to keep the toy from sliding out, you leaned forward, kissing him deeply. He nipped at your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to him as you continued to thrust into him. His tongue immediately tangled with yours and you moaned into the kiss. You felt a heat spreading in the pit of your stomach and it surprised you. You weren't sure what you were expecting to feel, but that wasn't it. You pulled back from the kiss and pressed a hand on the base of his throat, pushing him back down to the mattress. "Does it feel good, baby?" You asked him, moving your hand to slide it down his chest. He nodded eagerly and sat up on his elbows again to get another kiss from you. Something clicked inside you and you wanted to do more, wanted to give him more. "Knees..." You commanded suddenly. Mino smiled at you and nodded, shifting on to his hands and knees. 

After making sure the dildo was properly lubed, you pressed a hand to the small of his back and pushed against him until he was beautifully arched in front of you. Entering him again, you smiled to yourself as he groaned wantonly, arching further. "That's it...." You said, voice thick with desire. You were sure he was shocked by this as much as you were. You were starting to enjoy this more than you had anticipated. There was something about how well he was taking it that made a chill crawl up your spine. Gripping his hips tightly, you thrust into him a little more harshly, pitching him forward. "God..." He grunted, hands balling into fists, gathering up and handful of bed sheets. You heard the snap of the fitted sheet coming loose from the bed corners. There was something sweet about the sound of your bodies coming together in this way. Your eyes were shut tight as you felt Mino push back against you. "Fuck..." He moaned as you thrust again and again. Gone were the nerves and uneasiness. Gone were the apprehensiveness and doubt. You were _loving_ this. You pressed his back again, pushing him closer to the mattress. So close that his tip dragged against the sheets, causing him to shudder. 

He was overwhelmed. Everything was being stimulated at the same time and he was falling quickly. So quickly that he could barely breathe. His chest was on fire, his thighs and back ached, but he didn't want to stop. He was so close, oh so close to that delicious release he was longing for. "Faster.." He gasped, choking on his words. Complying, you changed speed. The cadence of your bodies meeting sounded like the underlying beat of a song so intense that it made his muscles burn. You shifted and began hitting that _one_ spot inside him that had him seeing stars. He couldn't say anything, couldn't make a sound. His mouth fell open in a silent scream and his eyes were shut tight. When he did release, it came hot, and it came fast. His body shook painfully and his throat constricted. Slumping forward, he finally could breathe. You slid the toy from inside him and patted him comfortingly, cooing at him lovingly and telling him that he'd done so well. You littered him with soft, reassuring kisses and his breathing returned to normal. "Shit..." He said finally, staring up at the ceiling. You chuckled and laid down beside him, "Same." Was all you said. There wasn't much else that _needed_ to be said. 

"Is this something that you think we'll keep doing?" He asked, turning on to his side to be able to see your face when you answered him. "Yeah, I think we'll keep it." You chuckled, leaning in to kiss him again. Sitting up, Mino shifted on to his knees and began to unstrap the harness from your hips. "What are you doing?" You asked, looking down your body at him. "You didn't think I was going to just leave you hanging did you?" You rolled your eyes but lifted your hips to help him get it off. "I really don't need you to do this. It's _your_ birthday." As if he didn't regularly tongue you down like he was a thirsty cat and you were the first drink he'd had in days. Laying back, you grabbed a pillow and pushed it under your head as he settled between your legs, "Eat up." 


End file.
